callofdutyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Call of Duty
Call of Duty is een first person shooter welke plaatsvind tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Het is voor het eerst uitgebracht in Amerika op 29 oktober 2003 for the PC, uitgegeven door Activision en ontwikkeld door Infinity Ward. Het is het eerste deel in the ''Call of Duty'' serie. De engine van de game is gebaseerd op de engine van ''Quake III: Team Arena''. Het spel is uitgebracht samen met een uitbreidingspakket Call of Duty: United Offensive. De theme en gameplay van Call of Duty is te vergelijken met deze van de Medal of Honor serie, aangezien het is opgebouwd uit single-player campagnes en missies. Echter is de oorlog niet alleen te zien vanuit het oogpunt van de Amerikaanse soldaat, zoals in Medal of Honor, maar ook vanuit het oogpunt van de Engelse en Russische soldaten. Ook zijn er in Call of Duty zogenaamde "shellshocks"; wanneer er een explosie is naast de speler, ervaart hij tijdelijke oorsuizen, het geluid wordt minder prominent, het zicht wordt troebel en het beeld vertraagt. Plot Amerikaanse campagne De Amerikaanse campagne begint met soldaat Martin, een lid van het 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, welke een training volgt in Camp Toccoa in de Amerikaanse staat Georgia, op 9 augustus 1942. Tijdens dit level leert de speler om te gaan met het besturingssysteem door middel van een hindernisbaan en wapentraining met Sgt. Moody. De eerste missie vindt plaats rond middernacht op 5 juni 1944, als onderdeel van de luchtlandingsoperaties welke de invasie begon in Normandië. De missie begint als soldaat Martin landt buiten het dorp Sainte-Mère-Église om een landingsplaats te markeren voor andere parachutisten. Echte worden de parachutisten verspreid gedropt, waardoor soldaat Martin gemixt wordt met andere compagnieën. Deze soldaten verwijdert Duitse soldaten uit nabijgelegen boerderijen. In de volgende missie vecht dezelfde groep om Sainte-Mère-Église te bemachtigen. Ze maken verschillende "Flakpanzers" (Tanks tegen vliegtuigen). Daarbij is een parachutist te zien, hangend aan de kerk. In de derde missie heeft de groep het dorp kunnen beschermen tot aan het begin van de morgen, tot ze worden aangevallen door Duitse mortieren, infanterie en een tank. Martin moet uit de kerk een "Panzerfaust" halen om de tank te vernietigen. Hierna moeten Martin en nog een aantal anderen de toegangsweg in het noorden versterken waarbij hij nog een tank moet uitschakelen. Hierna valt de groep de Duitse mortier groep aan. Kapitein Foley realiseert zich dat hij aan het bataljon hoofdkwartier moet duidelijk maken dat hij versterking nodig heeft. Hij geeft Martin, soldaat Elder en sergeant Moody de opdracht van Sainte-Mère-Église naar Sainte-Marie-du-Mont te rijden met een auto. Tijdens de vierde missie rijden Martin, Elder en Moody op de snelweg N13, terwijl ze heftige tegenstand krijgen. Ze kunnen weerstand bieden tot de auto wordt beschadigd door een tank. Hierna gaan ze naar een garage en vorderen een Volkswagen Kübelwagen. Ze rijden snel weg en arriveren veilig bij het hoofdkwartier. In de vijfde missie moeten Martin en verschillende anderen Brécourt Manor aanvallen om de Duitse artillerie te vernietigen. Na de missie wordt bekend gemaakt dat Martin's eenheid wordt gescheiden van de 101st Airborne Division voor missies achter vijandelijke linies, wegens goede prestaties. De volgende missie speelt zich af op 7 augustus, waarbij Martin en zijn eenheid een kasteel in de Beierse Alpen in Duitsland aanvallen om twee Engelse officieren (Kapitein Price en Majoor Ingram) te redden en kaarten en documenten te vinden. Ze vinden Kapitein Price, Majoor Ingram is verplaatst naar een andere locatie. De zevende missie is op 18 september en hierbij moet de eenheid major Ingram bevrijden uit een gevangeniskamp, Dulag III-A, buiten Strasshof an der Nordbahn, Oostenrijk (Tijdens de tweede wereldoorlog is dit geen land, maar onderdeel van Duitsland). De speler heeft een tijdslimiet van tien minuten om de majoor te bevrijden en terug gaan naar de vluchtauto voordat de Duitse versterking komt. In de laatste missie is de eenheid van soldaat Martin in het noordoosten van Bastogne, België oop 15 januari 1945. De eenheid klaart twee bunkers en neemt documenten mee. Hierna komen twee Panzer tanks en een grote hoeveelheid soldaten de berg op. De speler moet met behulp van Flak 88s en Panzerfausts de tanks uitschakelen. Wanneer dit gedaan is de Amerikaanse campagne uitgespeeld. Foley feliciteert Martin en eindigt met "I can hardly believe, it's over" (Ik kan bijna niet geloven dat het over is). Engelse campagne De eerste missie van de Britse campagne wordt gespeeld met Sergeant Evans. In de campagne neemt een eenheid van de 2de Oxford en Bucks uit de 6de Luchtlandingsdivisie deel aan operatie Tonga. Net na middernacht op 6 juni 1944, wordt de eenheid neergelaten vanuit Horsa zweefvliegtuigen vlakbij Canal de Caen à la mer vlakbij Pegasus Bridge in Bénouville. Ze veroveren de brug en verdedigen het tegen de Duitse eenheden. (Kapitein Price neemt deel aan deze en verschillende andere missies als de bevelhebbend officier, hoewel de meeste van deze missies plaatsvinden voor zijn gevangenschap.) De volgende missie vindt plaats aan het eind van de middag op dezelfde dag. De eenheid verdedigt de brug tegen Duitse tegenaanval, welke verschillende tanks omvat. Ze houden de brug tot de versterkingen van het 7de Parachute Battalion arriveren. In de derde missie, op 2 september, werkt Evans alleen met de Special Air Service (SAS). Hij is bij de Eder Dam geplaatst welke hij moet verdedigen en moet tijdens de missie het luchtafweergeschut vernietigen. Tijdens operatie Chastise in mei, vernietigde de No. 617 Squadron RAF de dam met stuiterbommen. Na de vernietiging hebben de Duitsers de dam echter weer herbouwt. De Britse Special Operations Executive wil de dam opnieuw vernietigen om de Duitse productie in het Ruhr gebied te hinderen. Evans vernietigd ook de elektrische generators voor het geval de dam niet wordt vernietigd door de bommen. Evans weet te ontsnappen met Kapitein Price en Sergeat Waters in een door hen gestolen Duitse truck. Sovjet campagne Missies Amerikaanse campagne * Camp Toccoa * Pathfinder * Ste. Mere-Eglise * Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day * Normandy Route N13 * Brecourt Manor * Alps Chateau * Dulag IIIA * Festung Recogne (Eindmissie) Engelse campagne * Pegasus Bridge * Pegasus Bridge-Day * The Eder Dam * Eder Dam Getaway * Airfield Escape * Battleship Tirpitz * V-2 Rocket Site (Eindmissie) Sovjet campagne * Stalingrad * Red Square * Train Station * Stalingrad Sewers * Pavlov's House * Warsaw Factory * Warsaw Railyard * Oder River Country * Oder River Town * Berlin (Eindmissie) Personages Amerikanen * Martin (speelbaar) * Foley * Moody * Elder * Johnson * Parker * Franklin * Lewis * Heath * Jackson * Baker * Avery * Brooks * Harding Engelsen * Evans * Price * Mills * Waters * Gerald Ingram * Watson * Davis Sovjetten * Alexei Ivanovich Voronin * Borodin * Zubov * Makarov * Kozlov * Filatov * Pavlov * Kovalenko Duitsers * Schmidt de:Call of Duty el:Call of Duty en:Call of Duty es:Call of Duty fr:Call of Duty ja:コール オブ デューティ pl:Call of Duty (gra) pt-br:Call of Duty ru:Call of Duty sv:Call of Duty uk:Call of Duty zh:使命召唤 Categorie:Games Categorie:Call of Duty